


First Impressions

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ben Solo, Baby Poe Dameron, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, First Impressions, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron and Ben Solo’s first meeting, as children.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kid Fic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was when Poe was three years old that the Solos brought their baby over to visit. This was Poe’s first experience with babies; he knew that babies existed, but it was different, really, seeing them up close.   
  
It was while the grown-ups were talking that Poe was given the baby. “Be careful with him,” Mr. Solo said lightly. “Don’t drop him.”  
  
Poe was already scared to.   
  
Poe looked down at the baby. He was odd-looking, he thought, with his rounded face and wild mop of black hair (Mama said that it didn’t happen that often in babies, though Poe was apparently an exception. All while calling him her shooting star and kissing the top of his head), but peaceful-looking too. Would the baby make a good playmate? Babies were sleepy and noisy and messy. When Poe had brought that up, Mama seemed to find it funny. “All babies are that way,” she said. “It doesn’t make them any less precious.”  
  
“Hi,” he said. Did the baby even understand a word of what he was saying?   
  
The baby yawned, blinked up at Poe, and Poe grinned widely.   
  
“I’m Poe,” Poe chirped. “Poe Dameron.” He turned towards Leia. “What’s his name?”  
  
“Ben,” Leia said.   
  
“Your name’s Ben?” Poe chirped to the baby. “I know that name; that was Obi-Wan Kenobi’s name when he was living in the desert! He was a Jedi — the lucky!” Poe wondered what it would be like to actually have Force powers, to all but have everything at your command. What would he do? Help people, maybe. Definitely, actually. Mama said that the galaxy needed helping.   
  
Ben blinked up at him. It was clear that he was trying to understand what Poe was saying.   
  
Poe continued. “It’s a really cool galaxy. Mama and Papa told me about it. The stars, the planets. Maybe when I’m big enough, we could go flying together!”  
  
“Not until you’re eighteen, little bird,” Kes said lightly. "But your mama will teach you to fly. I’ve had some training, but...she could outfly me any day of the week.”  
  
“And don’t you forget it,” Shara teased.   
  
Poe smiled brightly down at Ben. "Mama’s a pilot,” he said. “The best pilot in the galaxy.”  
  
“Poe’s biased,” Shara said lightly.   
  
“Am not!” Poe said. “It’s true, you know.”  
  
Shara laughed. “I think he likes listening to you.”  
  
Indeed, Ben was looking up at Poe, rapt, his eyes (blue eyes. Would they stay pretty blue, or would they get brown?) wide. Poe talked about Mama’s old A-wing she had, about the planets he was learning about, and plenty more. He chattered away, and Ben blinked up at him, clearly taken in by what Poe was saying.  
  
Eventually, Ben reached up, poked Poe lightly in the nose, causing the three year old to giggle softly. The baby watched Poe, at least before breaking into a broad smile.   
  
“I think they’re hitting it off pretty well,” Leia said, and Poe didn’t know what “hitting it off” meant, but he knew that he hoped that he could be a good friend to Ben, if at all possible.


End file.
